Hiraoka Aika
Hiraoka Aika (ひらおか あいか Hiraoka Aika) is a Pretty Cure in Pitch Precure! She is 13th year-old girl that loves sweets and desserts. Aika's alter ego is Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ ''Kyua Shōtokēki) in Cure Patisserie form or 'Cure Fromage '(キュアチーズ Kyua Furumaji) in Croquembouche Form and she based off shortcakes, fromages, and creams. Her catchphrase are '"All! Should be okay!" '(すべて！大丈夫です！''Subete! Daijoubou!) and '"Don't mind it!" '(気にしないで！''Kinishinaide!). _TOC_ Appreance Aika has blue colored eye and short, brown hair worn in twin-tails held by two with Pitch Charms (left side) and with Pitch Magical Charm (right side). She had a pink dress covered by a pink jacket. Skirts worn by Aika is not long. Skirts worn by Aika pink with white stripes. Shoes worn by Aika is pale pink. As Cure Shortcake, her hairs becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails held by shortcakes. ~WIP~ Personality Aika is second year student at Amaigaoka Junior High School. Aika is loving sweets and desserts. She is cheerful, and funny. ~wip~ History Relationships Cure Shortcake 'Cure Shortcake '(キュアショートケーキ Kyua '') is Aika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Smiles. Transformation Aika places the Magical Pitch Charm onto the lock's hole and shouts "''Cure Patisserie ''・''A・''Mai''・''Serve!''" and then the transformation begins. The lock is sparkling and appearing the mini whisk for her transformation. First, she jumping to the transformation stage, and then she makes a glowing spiral with the mini whisk near her hand and it turns to a glove. Then she makes another spiral for her boots. After making the spiral, the spiral she makes turn into a boots. She makes a big spiral for her dress. She touched her ears with the mini whisk for her earrings. Later she putted the mini whisk to her left bottom side and turns into Pitch Butter Rod with a mini bag for the attack item. Her hairs change into pink, and a long ponytails held by Shortcakes when she reached the transformation stagde bottom. And finally, she touched her right bottom on her dress, and appears the bag to save the lock and some charms. She later introduce her as Cure Shortcake. Attack *mini note: If someting is wrong, please call me. I don't know if this is right or not. |-|Finishers= '''Shortcake ・ Serve (ショートケーキ ・ サーブ Shōtokēki Sābu) - Her first finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a shortcake and she punches it with the Pitch Butter Rod targeting to the enemy, and then eventually purifying the enemy. Shortcake Rush (ショートケークラッシュ Shōtokēki Rasshu) - Her second finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, however, this finisher are almost same like the first attack. Shortcake ・ Merci (ショートケーキ・マーシー Shōtokēkimāshī) - Her third finisher, where she uses Pitch Butter Rod, and with a shortcake and the shortcake automatically targeting the enemy, and eventually purifying the enemy. S'more Spiral (スモールスパイラル Sumōru Supairaru) - Her fourth finisher, where she uses S'more Rod, and with a Smore with a shortcake in the top of the Smore and she punches it with the S'more Rod, and then eventually purifying th enemy. |-|Sub-Attacks= Shortcake Rain (ショートケーキレイン''Shōtokēki Rein'') - Cure Shortcake confront the Pitch Butter Rod to the sky and shouts "Shortcake Rain" and shortcakes are falling from the sky to targeting to the enemy. Shortcake Poison (ショートケーキポイズン Shōtokēki Poizun) - Cure Shortcake confront the Pitch Butter Rod and shouts "Shortcake Poison" to the enemy target and the enemy is poisoned for a while. Shortcake Shower (ショートケーキシャワー Shōtokēkishawā) - Cure Shortcake confront the Pitch Butter Rod and shouts "Shortcake Shower" to the enemy target and the Pitch Butter Rod shows the attack. ~wipwip~ |-|Group Attacks= Angel Cake Serve (エンジェルケーキサーブ Enjeru Kēki Sābu) - Is Cure Shortcake's first Group Attack along with Cure Cupcake, Biscuit also Tiramisu. This attack is using the Pitch Butter Rod, which all of the cures' confront the rod into the sky appearing an Angel Cake. After the Angel Cake appears, the cures' shouts "Pretty Cure, Angel Cake Serve!" and pushes the Angel Cake to the enemy's target. ~wipwip~ Power-ups S'more Mode Cure Fromage Transformation Attacks Power-ups Etymology Hiraoka (ひらおか) means 'flat hill' in Japanese. Aika (あいか) means 'love song' in Japanese. Her name meaning is 'Love song at the Flat Hill.' Songs Duets Trivia * Aika is the third Pretty Cure who to have blue eyes after Hibiki and Haruka. * Cure Shortcake is the third Cure to represent smile after Cure Whip and Cure Happy. Category:Pitch Precure! Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:CureDessert Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures